User blog:Appelmonkey/January 2018 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of January in the year 2018. Happy new year peseants. Wiki News * Since BeastMan and Skully have been slacking off our great and glorious leader Leo made Laqy and I the new admins. Respect our authority! *Two DF records have been broken! Juuni Taisen Battle Royale for the biggest battle royale, and Joker and Mona vs. Josuke and Okuyasu for the biggest collab! *The Annaul DF Awards for 2017 is up. Go get your votes in. World News *Starting off with the worst of them all, the FCC passed a bill to kill Net Neutrality. This will lead to internet providers to make their customers pay for fast lanes and tiers of access. This can have immense negative effects on small websites and maybe even wikis like the one you're on right now. Not all hope is lost as some states are putting up resistance to the repeal of Net Neutrality, let's just hope they succeed. *Congress passed a bill that basically gave the rich some tax cuts under the logic that if the rich get richer so do the poor. For as little promise Trump showed as a wild card, it just turns out he is a typical Republican President. *The Bitcoin and other cryptocurrency are starting to gain a lot of traction, even to the point that Venezuelan President Nicolás Maduro made his own cryptocurrency in an attempt to ease the Venezuelan economic crisis. *Trump has announced he officially recognized West Jerusalem as the official capital of Isreal and moved the American embassy there. Earning the support of many Jews and becoming even more hated among the Muslims. The Chezh Republic has already followed in his footsteps while the Philipines is expressing interest in doing the same. *Australia now allows same-sex marriage to happen. Well done lads. *The 3rd largest wildfire in Californian history led to widespread evacuations and property losses a billion dollars in the area. *A Korean People's Army soldier defects to South Korea after crossing the Korean Demilitarized Zone. South Korean border guards fired warning shots at North Korean troops who approached the Military Demarcation Line, in search of the missing soldier. He is the fourth North Korean soldier to defect this year. I just wonder how he was able to cross the border with those balls of steel. *Massive loses for ISIS as the Iraqi Army announces that ISIS is officially kicked out of the country. While ISIS is still present in other Middle Eastern regions it seems like they are slowly losing their grip. Popculter News *Twitter suspends the accounts of well-known white nationalists as well ass taking away their notification tag per recently implemented new offensive content rules. *Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi was released. While it was critically praised, the Star Wars fanbase's opinion is split, personally, I just found it boring. *The "Silence Breakers", including those involved in the #MeToo movement, are named Time magazine's 2017 Time Person of the Year. *Emperor of Japan, Emperor Akihito announces his intentions to abdicate the throne on April 30, 2019, leaving the throne to his son, Prince Naruhito. *Last King of Romania, Micheal I, dies at the ripe old age of 96. Even after his forced abdication after a communist takeover, Micheal continued to be a beloved figure in the eyes of many Romanian people and continued to be a staple of Romanian culture. *The FIFA World Cup of 2018 will take place in Moscow, the capital of Russia. The Netherlands didn't make it, so I don't really give a shit. *Staying on the topic of sports and Russia. Russian athletes are now allowed in the 2018 Winter Olympics, though have to go through after severe drug checks and are not allowed to play for Russia, instead they have to play under the Olympic flag. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Let me know by posting the date of your bday and how old you will become and I will add you to the list. *I will become 20 on the 23rd. *Dargoo Faust will become 18 on the 26th. Category:Blog posts